1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications, and more particularly, to multi-carrier design for control and procedures.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Wireless communication systems are generally designed to provide wireless access to a network (e.g., the Internet) for multiple mobile stations within a geographic region. Access is provided by an access point or base station serving the geographic region. A base station is an apparatus having a radio transceiver to support a wireless access protocol (i.e., radio-based communication link) with multiple mobile stations. The wireless access protocol is generally defined by an industry standard that includes, among other things, the multiple-access system used by the base station to communicate with the mobile stations.